Dancing Away With My Heart
by Gleek890
Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up 7 years ago. What happens when they meet up at Tina's wedding? ONE-SHOT!


**Kurt's PO.V**

Today I'm back in Lima for Tina and Mike's wedding. I wasn't going to go to the reception, but I had nothing better to do. I poured myself a glass of champagne and watched people smile and laugh and dance. I sat down at a vacant table in the back. It's good to see all my high school friends again, It's been around 7 years since we graduated. I see Finn and Rachel sitting down at a table feeding their 2 young daughters who look like mini Rachel's. I see Puck who looks a lot more classy then he did in high school, with a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed girl on his arm. I see Brittany and Santana laughing and dancing on the dance floor. I see...wait! Is that..? No it can't be. Blaine Anderson. My heart stops for a moment. I haven't seen or talked to him since that night in NY when he admitted to hooking up with someone else about 7 years ago. He still looks amazing. His hair isn't slicked down with hair gel like it used to be, now his hair is loose and curly. He doesn't have his contacts in, he has a pair of black glasses resting against the bridge of his nose. He has definitely worked out some, and I think he's even grown a little. I never stopped loving him, and all those feelings I had for him in the back of my heart all these years finally came out of hibernation. The song that was filling the room stopped and a new song started. All the memories from my senior prom came flooding back.

_I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song_

_Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball_

_I can still feel my head on your shoulder_

_And hoping that song would never be over_

Without having a second thought I got up out of my seat and walked over to Blaine. I tapped his shoulder. "Blaine?"

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

_For me you'll always be 18, and beautiful_

_And dancing away with my heart_

Blaine turned around and his eyes widened. "Kurt!" He smiled

_I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes_

_And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind_

_I can still feel you lean in to kiss me_

_I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me_

He threw his arms around me and hugged me tight. I hesitated a minute but wrapped my arms around him and let myself relax in his arms.

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

_For me you'll always be 18, and beautiful_

_And dancing away with my heart_

Blaine pulled back and grinned. "It's so good to see you! You look great! How have you been?" He smiled.

"I've been good. You?" I smiled back. His smile faded slightly."I've been okay I guess." He said. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "I've really missed you." He whispered.

_You headed off to college at the end of that summer and we lost touch_

_I Guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much_

"I missed you too Blaine." I said as I lifted his chin up to look me in they eyes. He had a few tears falling down his face and I brushed them away with my thumb.

"I never moved on." He said through his tears that were still falling from his eyes.

"I haven't been with, kissed, or hooked up with any guy since you left me." Blaine admits. "I've b-been waiting and praying you'd c-come back." He said shakily.

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

I leaned in and kissed him gently. The kiss didn't last very long but its what Blaine has been waiting for for 7 years.

"D-do you forgive me?" Blaine asked, his bottom lip quivering.

"Of course I forgive you. What you did really hurt me but It's been 7 years and I think it's time to forgive and forget. I want to start all over. I want to forget that night in NY ok? I want to pretend that didn't happen. I love you Blaine."

_For me you'll always be 18, and beautiful_

_And dancing away with my heart_

His eyes continued to gather tears as he jumped on me again, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you too Kurt. Gosh, I never thought I'd get to tell you that again."

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na _

_Na na na na _

_Away with my heart _

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na _

_Na na na na _

_I smiled and a few tears fell from my eyes too. I missed Blaine so much. I was so happy to be in his arms again. "Blaine, I'm giving you my heart back, I'm trusting you with it. I'm trusting that you'll keep it safe and not break it again."_

_"I'll never hurt you again Kurt. Never. I finally got you back and I'm never letting you go. I can't lose you again." I picked him up off of the ground and spun us around. I sat him back down and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. This kiss lasting longer than the first, I made sure this kiss made up for all these years we've spent without each other. I pulled back and rested my forehead on his._

_"Why didn't you ever call me?" I asked._

_"I didn't think you'd want to hear from me." Blaine said. I shook my head and kissed him lightly again._

_"Did you know I would be here?" I asked._

_"I didn't know, I was just hoping I'd run into you...I'm sorry for what I did to you." He whispered. _

_"Shh. That's in the past, I forgive you." I ran my thumb across his bottom lip. He smiled and giggled quietly. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. We kissed for what seemed like hours before we broke the kiss and he held me in his arms. I buried my head into his neck and breathed in the familiar scent. He kissed the top of my head and whispered. _

_"I love you Kurt." I smiled against his neck and whispered back. _

_"I love you too Blaine."He pulled me onto the dance floor as another slow song started to play as we swayed back and forth for the first time in a long time. For me, he'll always be 18, and beautiful, and dancing away with my heart._


End file.
